Enter the Snake
by XxEpicfailxX
Summary: Zíxín Shé is adopted and moves from Shenyang to Beijing. She's not one to mess with. After a run in with Cheng, the two become enemies over Dre. Will they stay as enemies or develop into something more? Only time will tell. ChengxOC minor DrexOC
1. Prologue

_Alrighty, I decided to post my first idea for a Karate Kid story up and this is the first installment. For those of you who were wondering about my other story [which was recently deleted], I'm just rewriting it and adding more details. It'll be back up and running shortly, I promise. :D_

_I can remember the night as if it happened yesterday… _

_My family and I were coming back from a vacation in Hong Kong and it was snowing heavily. We pulled up to a traffic light as we were passing through Tiān Jīn and out of no where, two masked men broke the windows on both sides of the car and pointed a gun at my parents. I don't think they noticed my brother and I in the backseat so we kept still and quiet. _

_"What do you want?" my father asked, in a steady tone. I could tell he was scared shitless though. "Get out of the car!" One of them yelled. _

_I could tell he was a thug by the way he spoke. "W-what do you want? We'll give you anything! Our money, our car, take it all!" My mother yelled. _

_"Xiā, don't give into these punks. I'll go and see what they want." _

_Father got out of the car and the man on his side held the gun at his head. "What do you want?" He asked again. _

_"We just want to have a good time!" The man slapped my father and he fell to the floor. The other man grabbed my mother and dragged her into the alley beside us. _

_"MOM!" Yang yelled. _

_He jumped out of the car and ran after her. _

_Oh shit, oh shit! _

_The man with my father was still beating him and I couldn't do anything but watch. After a moment, my brain clicked and I flew out of the car. I ran and punched the guy in the face and he stumbled back. I wasn't very strong, but I wasn't afraid either. He turned to me with fire in his eyes, the intensity matching my own. _

_"So, you want to play, little girl?" He pulled out a rope from god knows where and began walking towards me. _

_"R-run Zíxín…" My dad managed to get out. _

_I nodded and began running in the opposite direction, but something tripped me. I turned to see the rope wrapped around my ankles. FUCK! He bound my ankles and wrists and dragged me and my father back to the alley where my mother and brother were. Yang had a black eye and his lip was busted and my mother wasn't looking too well either. _

_"Shang, it looks like we've got ourselves a hero." _

_He threw me over to 'Shang' who put me next to my mother. What happened next scarred me for life. They tied my father and brother up and forced them to watch as these men raped me and my mother repeatedly. I was in so much pain, but I couldn't cry and I didn't dare scream. _

_"That's what little girls get for trying to be the hero." I looked over at my family and they were all crying, all in pain. Shang and the other unknown thug shot my family and just as they were about to shoot me, police sirens blared and they ran, like cowards. Traumatized and lonely, I could only sit there in my blood and whatnot, and wait for the police to find me. _

_That night was the night I closed myself off from the rest of the world… _

* * *

Living with my grandparents was a major drag. They didn't care about me, they only cared about the checks they received for 'caring' for me. So, the day I came home from school and they told me that I was being put in foster care, came as a surprise to me. I hated the fact that they told me this with pleasant smiles on their ancient faces. Two days after they broke the news to me, I was shipped off to the Xiǎojiǎo Gūér Yuàn [Little Feet Orphanage] a few miles away. A couple that took a business trip stopped in for some reason, and adopted me. I learned that the couple was Mr. and Mrs. Wăng and that they had a daughter around my age. So, here I am on my way to Beijing.

_Oh Joy…_

_

* * *

_So, that's the first part of my story, hope you liked it :3

-Xiaoyun


	2. Chapter 1

This chapter isn't very interesting in my opinion, it was just basically introducing her new family and living accommodations. Next chapter= Dre, Cheng, and Meiying :]

* * *

The car ride to the Fuxiao household was a silent one with the blinding sun hitting me directly in the face. I was frustrated to say the least. I was so fed up with everything; I just decided to take a quick nap.

I woke up to the sound of car doors slamming and opened my eyes to see a pretty nice sized house in front of me. I got out of the car and Mr. Fúxiăo already had my bags.

"Thank you." He nodded and motioned for me to follow him into the gates surrounding the property. Mrs. Fúxiăo opened the front door and there was a girl standing there with chest length brown hair that was curled in loose waves and had on an orange and blue uniform.

"Liqiu, sweetie, we have a surprise for you!"

"What is it?"

"We just adopted a daughter. Zíxín, come closer." I inwardly sighed and stepped forward.

"Liqiu, this is Zíxín Shè and she's your new sister. We'll leave you two to get acquainted."

Mr. and Mrs. Fúxiăo walked into the house and left us outside alone. I glared at the girl in front of me; she reminded me of how I used to be.

"Um, well, I don't know why my parents adopted you, but welcome to the family," she said with a smile. I said nothing and simply brushed past her to sit on a bench. She whipped around and bounced towards me.

"Sooo, what do you do for fun? I enjoy doing art and playing the piano." I huffed and ignored her. It pretty much went like that while she spilled her life story and tried to get me to do the same.

"Ugh, I give up! I'm going to leave you alone since that's what you want!" She threw her arms up and stormed off dramatically. Smirking, I laid down on the bench and let the warm rays of the sun hit my face.

"Zaijian, mama, baba!" Liqiu's voice echoed through my ears and I peeked out to see her in regular street clothes with a small backpack. I guess she was going to go do some work or study with someone.

_Good, because I don't feel like hearing her voice for a while. _

After about thirty minutes, I decided to check out the place I was staying in from now on. I got up and walked into the house. "Zíxín, is that you? If you're looking for your room, it's upstairs on your first left!" Mrs. Fúxiăo yelled from what I guessed was the kitchen.

I followed her directions and came to a room twice as big as my last one.

_Well, that's one good thing so far._

I walked into the room and saw that my things were already set by the bed. I walked over and began unpacking, placing items in drawers and on shelves. The last thing I took out was a picture of my family. I set it on the nightstand next to the bed and threw the luggage in the closet. As day turned into night, I occupied myself with comics and music. My door opened and I nearly cursed as I saw Liqiu.

"What do you want?" I took my ear buds out and sat up. "I've been banging on the door for two minutes straight. It's time for dinner." She walked away and I followed her to make sure that I didn't get lost. The table was set nicely and Mr. and Mrs. Fúxiăo were already eating.

"What happened to waiting?" Liqiu asked, seating herself opposite her mother.

"You two were taking an eternity to get down, so we started without you. Now hurry and eat, your food is getting cold." I sat down next to Liqiu and we all ate dinner quietly.

"So, Zíxín, do you have any hobbies?" Mr. Fúxiăo asked. "No sir, I never bothered to try anything." "Well, we'll have to fix that. What did your grades look like previously?" "They were good, I guess. There was always one C out of my A's and B's." He nodded, taking a sip of his tea.

"You will be attending Běijīng shì zhōngxuéshēng [Beijing Middle school] with Liqiu and you two are both in the same grade. You must get up at six and be ready by six forty-five. Tuesdays are uniform days. Your uniform is hanging in your closet, if you haven't already noticed. We'll work on getting a hobby for you later. It's getting late, so leave your dishes, bathe, and get in bed. You start school the day after tomorrow. Good night."

"Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Fúxiăo." I bowed and walked upstairs.

"Geez, so many rules at one time." I walked into the bathroom and stripped to take a hot bath. Once I stepped out of the shower, I threw on my pajamas and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail with loose strands hanging in my face before getting in the bed.

The next morning, I awoke from a dreamless sleep as usual. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I walked into the bathroom to splash cold water into my face. It took me a minute to realize that I wasn't at my grandparent's house or the orphanage. Sighing, I walked downstairs and came face to face with a delicious looking breakfast.

"Good morning, Zíxín. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, ma'am. Thank you for asking." I sat down next to Liqiu and took in her outfit.

She was wearing a t-shirt with Hello Kitty on it wearing glasses and the words around her said 'I love Nerds', a mini skirt, and white tennis shoes. I cringed and hoped no one noticed.

"Where is Mr. Fúxiăo?" "He had to leave early this morning. You'll see him later on this evening when he returns for dinner." I nodded and said a prayer before I began eating.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Liqiu giving me a disgusted look.

Well, two can play that game, sister.


	3. Chapter 2

Alright guys, I know it's been like FOREVER since I've updated it, but since I'm grounded for six months, I have plenty of time on my hands now to write. Anyway, I know i've written things kind of out of order, but come on, it's been almost a year since I've seen the movie. Give me a break. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and I should be updating more often from now on!

P.S. There are new updated character links on my profile. Feel free to take a peek! :D

* * *

While Mrs. Fúxiăo took Liqiu to a friend's house, I went back to my room to get myself ready for the day. I decided to dress casually, just in case. I was known to be pretty rough in the streets. I pulled on a simple black and white striped t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, and a fresh pair of socks. I decided not to anything with my hair, leaving it in a ponytail and went to wash up. By the time I got done with that, it was one o' clock, so I chose to do some exploring around the area.

I left a note on the fridge, grabbed my bag and left the house. So far from what I could tell, the neighborhood was quiet. _Boo!_

As I kept walking, I began to wonder what my new school would be like. I wondered how the food was, what kind of teachers they had, and of course, if the boys were cute. Hey, I'm a fifteen year old girl, boys are going to be on my mind. Anyway, this part of town didn't really catch my interest, so I kept walking. I came across a park with a lot of kids my age and I walked over there. From the corner of my eye, I saw a cute little American playing table tennis with an old man…and losing. Chuckling, I went and sat next to a girl who was also giggling at the little American.

"He's pretty amusing, huh?" She turned to me with a small blush and a smile.

"Yes, he is. He has soft hair too."

"That's nice to know."

I looked up into the sky and closed my eyes to relax. "Um, my name's Meiying. What's yours?"

"Zíxín, it's nice to meet you."

A little later, the American with apparently soft hair bounced his way over to us. "Uh, hey Meiying. Is this your friend?"

"Oh, well, an acquaintance, I suppose. I just met her you see, and-"

"She Zíxín at your service. What's that you're listening to?"

"Oh, it's just some rap stuff. You probably wouldn't know anything about it."

"Try me." He shrugged and handed me his headphones. I immediately recognized the song.

"I love it when you call me big Papa," I sang along. He grinned at me and I handed him back his headphones.

"I actually know quite a bit."

"That's awesome. I'm Dre, by the way."

I nodded and just took notice that Meiying had a violin. "What are you playing?" "Bach. I have an audition coming up soon." "Oh…that's cool, I guess." "Hey, check this out," Dre announced.

He started dancing…if that's what you wanted to call it. It was more like a weird pop and lock thing. All of a sudden, a group of about 5 guys surrounded us. One of them pushed Dre, making him fall down, and then knocked Meiying's music from her hands.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be practicing. Don't you want to get into the music school? Stop messing around with this stupid American or else I'll tell your father."

"You can't tell me what to do, Cheng!"

Dre got off the ground and handed Meiying her music back. Cheng knocked it back down, and Dre picked it up again. Once again, he knocked it and down and told Dre to leave it. Dre picked it up and Cheng pushed him again. Dre slapped Cheng, making his head turn. The whole park seemed to stop as the slap echoed. Cheng then proceeded to maul Dre. Meiying and another American tried helping Dre, but the other boys that were with Cheng were holding them back. I sighed and stood up, walking over to the fight and punched Cheng in the face. Everyone gasped and I helped Dre up. Cheng spit out some blood to his side and stared at me, looking somewhat shocked.

"That's enough. Meiying was practicing, but decided she needed a break. Leave Dre alone and get back to whatever it is you were doing." He huffed and told his friends to let go of Meiying and the other American and they walked away.

"Dre, are you okay?" Meiying asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going home now. Thanks, Zixin."

"No problem, dude."

"I should be leaving too. It's almost time for lunch. I'll see you some other time, Zixin." "Yeah, bye Meiying."

I grabbed my bag off the bench and left the park myself. That was enough excitement for one day.

* * *

By the time I got home, it was around five o' clock. After I left the park, I went around town looking for a good place to eat and relax a little. Mrs. Fúxiăo and sadly, Liqiu were home. I made my way up to my room, but was stopped by someone clearing their throat. Sighing, I turned to see Liqiu sitting on her bed, legs crossed, with a frown on her face.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"So, I heard you were at the park today." "Okay, and?"

"I also heard you punched Cheng trying to defend some new American."

"You heard right."

"How could you do something like that?"

"Something like what?"

"Hit my boyfriend in the FACE!"

"You're dating him? He has a horrible attitude. Then again, so do you," I said the last part under my breath. "No, he doesn't. He just likes showing off his karate skills."

"Right, is that what they're calling it these days? Look, I don't have time for this."

I turned away from her and went to my room. I'll admit the guy was cute with that intense start and all, but I could never date someone like him. He just goes around tormenting other people. I mean, Dre was pretty innocent in the situation. If you ask me, him and Liqiu belong together. I walked into the bathroom, stripped from my clothing, and took a quick shower. After putting on my pajamas, I lied across the bed and stared at the ceiling. Next week would be the anniversary of my family's death.

_Greeeeeattt. _

There was a soft knock on my door before Mrs. Fúxiăo stuck her head inside.

"Dinner's ready," she said with a soft smile.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be right down."

She left and I put on my slippers before going downstairs to eat dinner. I ate quietly, ignoring the heated and hard stares from Liqiu. Once she was done eating, she stood up and started walking away and I stuck my foot out to trip her. It was like slow motion as I watched her fall. I couldn't help but laugh, and after a while, Mr. and Mrs. Fúxiăo were also giggling. Liqiu growled and got up, stomping up the stairs. Once they were done giggling, I did get chastised. It's not like I really cared, though. I helped clean up the kitchen and went upstairs to get some sleep. I started school unfortunately.

That night, I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

The next day came faster than I wanted it to. My alarm clock went off at six and I rolled out of bed, onto the floor before hitting the stop button. Groaning, I pushed myself off the floor and walked to the bathroom to wake myself up. I could here pop music coming from next door. She was probably awake, singing off-key to herself. After washing my face, brushing my teeth, and doing my hair, I threw on that hideous uniform and grabbed my black loafers. I prepared my bag yesterday and it's hanging downstairs by the door. After doing a run though of my mental checklist, I went downstairs.

It was six-thirty by then and Mrs. Fúxiăo had just finished putting breakfast on the table. Liqiu came down a few minutes later with a scowl on her face. She was probably still mad about last night.

_Oh well, she'll get over it. _

After blessing the food and eating breakfast with some light small talk, Mr. Fúxiăo dropped us off at school.

"Now Liqiu, make sure you show your sister around. This is new to her, understand?"

"Yes, father."

She bowed and he honked before driving off. She whipped around to face me and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but make sure you stay away from me and my friends…especially Cheng."

"Aw, are you worried that I'm going to steal your little boyfriend? Trust me, I don't want him."

"Hmph!" She started walking away with her nose in the air.

I smirked and noticed Dre walking with what looked like the principal.

"Yo, Dre!" He turned my way and smiled. "Hey Zíxín. Is it your first day here too?"

"Yep. Is the showing you around? I'll tag along. Nice shiner by the way." "Gee, thanks and yeah, she's showing me around. Come on." I looked at the building in front of me and sighed.

_Here we go…_


End file.
